Deseos
by Boddy.neko
Summary: Aquí hay de donde escoger... a Ron o Harry... o no?... es una historia que da elecciones, el amor o la aimistad.Danger! no es yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Mayumi-chan. (Grillo pa' los cuates) Notas: Este es el primer fic que subo a una página, y espero que les agrade. Conste que es una historia un tanto cursi, así que si no gustan de fics así, pues entonces salgan de aquí y esperen a que escriba una historia de otro género. Ah si! Olvidaba otro detalle: si encuentran algo apresurada la trama, recuerden que hay un párrafo que dice claramente... _"años atrás"_... pues sucede que esta subhistoria está dentro de una que planeo escribir después, pero ya no soportaba las ganas de escribir este cáp. Así que... ustedes disculparán. Advertencia: Harry Potter no es mío, y no planeo ningún fin económico con esta historia. Sólo escribo por diversión y para que la gente lea alguna loca idea de una persona zafada. Harry Potter, al igual que todos sus personajes son de JK Rowlling.

_**"DESEOS"**_

_**podo mellon a minno**_

-¡¡¡RON!!!...¿DÓNDE ESTAS RON?...te juro que si te estas escondiendo te voy a... AUCH!...- Sam había tropezado con la raíz de un árbol- ¿dónde estas Ron Weasley... voy a asesinarte cuando te halle... - se cercioró de no estar lastimada del tobillo, mientras pensaba en que lo último que había dicho no era porque en realidad le quisiera hacer algo, simplemente estaba algo preocupada por su amigo. La chica se quitó el hábito, lo doblo a la mitad y se lo colgó al hombro; se levantó y siguió caminando, ahora con más atención al suelo.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Samantha salió al bosque prohibido en busca del pelirrojo; y aproximadamente dos y media desde que Harry le había hecho aquella pregunta_... ¿ya lo pensaste?..._Y ese _"¿ya lo pensaste?"_ era lo que nunca imaginó que tendría que pensar hace unas horas atrás.

**Flash Back**

- ¡Es increíble!... ha sido la última clase de hoy... - Harry se estiró perezosamente.

- Sí!! Después de la aburrida clase de la profesora Mcgonagall... Por fin, POR FIN!!!- Sam tomó a Ron por los hombros y lo comenzó a sacudir.

-¿qué-e-e-e te-e-e pa-a-a-a-sa... ?- el pelirrojo hablaba divertidamente.

Una risita se hizo escuchar proveniente de Hermione, a lo que Sam mostró una expresión de sorpresa...

-¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? - arqueó una ceja y sonrió-... acaso... acaso la señorita Grangger se está riendo?

-No!, Ni en tus sueños... Clow.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sam caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, silbando y relajados después de to-o-o-o-do un día de clases... Con 15 años, (y Sam con 16) ya eran todos unos magos, ya sabían demasiado para su corta estancia en Hogwarts. Samantha Clow Merlín, mejor conocida por sus amigos como Sam, era una chica de rasgos finos, delgada, de piel blanca, ojos vivos color azul, cabello lacio y a media espalda... de un color rubio platinado,(casi como los Malfoy), siempre recogido en una coleta a media altura. Esta chica había sido asignada a ser la cuidadora, o mejor dicho la _"GUARDIANA"_, de Harry desde hacía unos años atrás. Ella, al igual que su protegido, provenían de una familia de magos muy poderosa según las palabras de Dumbledor, pues nadie; ni siquiera la misma Samantha, sabían quien era su familia puesto que el Albust la rescató del hostil lugar donde vivía... con _"las_ _gorgonas"_ (apodo que Samantha decidió darles a tres señoras amargadas, las cuales la maltrataban y le echaban en cara que era una huérfana y que en realidad eran sus tías adoptivas). Era la chica más fuerte de todo Hogwarts mágicamente hablando, pues en el aprendizaje iba a la par de Hermione y en la práctica era mucho mejor que varios de los alumnos de grados más avanzados. Además de que ella y Esbeidy(guardiana de Draco) eran las chicas más bonitas y populares de la escuela... aunque a ella no le interesaba mucho ese asunto de la popularidad.

-¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!... sólo bromeaba... - Sam volteó a ver con algo de ira a Hermione, la cual sólo siguió hablando sin hacerle caso alguno.

- Ninguna de tus patéticas acciones o malos chistes me harían reír... CLOW- lo último lo dijo acentuada y burlonamente ya dándole la espalda.

Samantha levantó un puño, un tanto tembloroso por las ganas que tenía de darle un masapanazo a la chica _"sabelotodo"..._ pero enseguida bajó la mano y agachó la cabeza.

-¡cielos!, quiero dormir... o comer algo... o las dos cosas...- juntó sus manos y las estiró hacia arriba flojamente.

-¿otra cosita?, eres una perezosa- Hermione miraba a la otra chica con indiferencia-... además de glotona, te devoraste todo el almuerzo antes que todos los de la mesa, y en clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras estabas comiendo muchas golosinas...

-Bueno, y eso a ti... ¿te importa?... - la guardiana presionó los dientes.

-Pues no, pero...

-Entonces... como dije... quiero dormir y NO OIR TU VOZ... - al terminar de hablar se sintió satisfecha al observar como Hermione se tragaba un pequeño berrinche por haberla callado.

-¿Que no se cansan de pelear y discutir?- Harry preguntó a Ron, ya un poco irritado.

- Nop, parece que no... - contestó mientras se divertía viendo como las dos chicas se "_sersenaban"_ con la mirada.

Todos seguían caminando...

-¿qué es lo que quieren hacer ahora?- preguntó con flojera Harry.

-... yo... - dudó por unos instantes el pelirrojo- yo quiero acostarme y oír música...

-Yo leeré algo, no sé, cualquier libro que encuentre- contestó sintiéndose importante Hermione.

-¿y tú Sam?- preguntaron con curiosidad Ron y Harry.

-¿yo?...¿qué quiero hacer yo?... ¡Ay, cielos!... quiero dormir y dormir, y dormir... - Sam murmuraba para sí misma al tiempo que se golpeaba levemente el rostro con una libreta, mientras que los dos chicos se reían por sus actos y Hermione la miraba con algo de gracia, aunque trataba de disimularlo...

-¿qué te sucede?...¿qué no recuerdas que vamos a ir a estudiar la biblioteca Ron, Harry y yo?, ¡claro!- añadió para más burla- pero no te preocupes, será hasta dentro de unas horas, como a las seis.

Sam dejó en paz su libreta y levantó la vista, uno de sus ojos tenía una lagrimita de sueño a punto de escurrirle en la mejilla... -¡¡¡¿Y YO QUÉ CULPA TENGO DE QUE SUS GUARDIANES SE HAYAN LESIONADO... ?!!!... y por culpa de la señorita _"sabelotodo"_... - lo último lo dijo murmurándoselo a Harry entre dientes, y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No-fue-mi-culpa!- Hermione logró oírle y volteó a ver a la otra chica con una mirada un tanto asesina- ¡¡¡fue tu culpa!!!

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- Sam y Harry no pudieron evitar hacer la misma expresión de sorpresa al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-no fue su culpa Hermione...- protestó Harry, pero fue ignorado por ambas chicas.- me escuchas?

-O me vas a negar que TÚ enviaste a Oliver y a Fanny al invernadero con las babosas carnívoras, argumentando según tú que nosotros estabamos ahí y que quizá nos pudo haber pasado algo... eh?... acaso lo niegas?- Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que la ojiazul no se intimidó con el tono en que le había hablado... al contrario, Sam dio dos pasos al frente en una forma un tanto retadorano pudo caminar más porque Harry la detuvo sujetándole del hábito

-¿Hermione...? te estoy hablando...- el chico de los anteojos intentaba defender a su guardiana...pero no era escuchado ni por la misma ni por su "agresora"

-La única razón por la que los mandé por ustedes es porque no sabía en dónde demonios se habían metido tú y Ron, y Harry pensó que estarían en el invernadero en medio de la plaga de babosas... y de hecho yo no sabía que ellos eran alérgicos a esos animales... además, yo...

-¿Te preocupaste por nosotros?- Hermione había interrumpido a Sam con un tono sarcástico-... no me digas eso!...te preocupaste tanto que decidiste mandarlos a ellos en lugar de ir tú... ¿no?... pues si te preocupabas tanto tú...

-NO!!!... Mira niña me estas haciendo enfadar... en primera no me preocupaba ni me preocupa lo que hagas o en dónde te metas, me da igual... en segunda Oliver y Fanny tienen 19 años y yo 16, deberían estar consientes de sus alergias y no hacerle caso a alguien menor que ellos así como así... y en tercera yo no soy su guardiana, ellos si lo son y se supone que ese es su deber hacia con ustedes... y recuerda que fuiste tú la que trató de curarles con un hechizo, el culpa fue el mismo que empeoró la situación...

-alguna de las dos me oye...?- preguntó vanamente Harry, pero Ron le puso una mano en el hombro insinuándole algo como _"no te oyen y no te oirán"_

- Pues Fanny es buena guardiana!, y el guardián de Ron, Oliver, es muy divertido, es sólo que se distrajeron y...

-¡¡PUES ENTONCES VETE A LA ENFERMERÍA A QUE TE CUIDE FANNY!!!- Sam había levantado la voz, espantando un poco a la otra chica, y extendió el brazo hacia atrás en forma de invitación... - LÁRGATE CON ELLOS Y DEJA DE HOSTIGARME!!... no tienes porque darme excusas a mí...

Hermione respiró profundo, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar

_-"como lo_ _pensé"_... - murmuró Sam.

Y como antes...

Siguieron caminando...

...Excepto Ron...

-¿Sam... te pesa cuidar de nosotros?

Exactamente, como era de esperarse, Samantha se sentía como una tonta por no haber pensado en que todo lo que había dicho no sólo iba contra Hermionelo cual era la idea principal, sino que ahora también había generalizado hasta incluir al pelirrojo.

¡NO!... es sólo que... es sólo que me está ganando el sueño(bostezó fingidamente)... y... tengo hambre... si si si...mucha hambre- Sam realmente se estaba esforzando por mirar a Ron a los ojos, pero él tenía su vista completamente en el rostro de ella, así que le era un poco difícil-... ya hasta me duele la cabeza de hambre, sólo necesito comer y listo!- concluyó esto llevándose una mano a la cabeza y otra a su estómago... y con una sonrisa especialmente cómica.

-¡¡¿OTRA VEZ?!!- los otros dos chicos se detuvieron en seco y miraron con algo de sorpresa a Sam.

-Pensé que sólo bromeabas hace rato... - Harry levantó una ceja y observó lo sonrojada que empezó a ponerse su guardiana después del comentario- ¿sigues teniendo hambre? ¿Quieres que vayamos por algo de comer?- preguntó como para olvidar el comentario anterior... pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-...además- trató de ignorar lo que los otros chicos habían dicho, aunque eso molestó a cierto niño de anteojos- si mi deber es cuidar de mis mejores amigos... entonces es todo un gusto y jamás una carga.- al fin relajó los hombros al ver que Ron le sonreía como siempre.

-¡perfecto!- Hermione levantó los hombros y dejó escapar una risita burlona- entonces pasas por mí a las seis en punto!- comenzó a caminar y lo último lo dijo ya dándole la espalda a Sam- voy al salón de arriba, parece que están ensayando algo de magia para música...me voy chicos!

-...¡que quede claro que dije A-M-I-G-O-S!- dijo molesta la guardiana, haciendo burla de cómo caminaba la otra chica.

De pronto algo hizo que la volteara... era Ron, la había tomado del brazo acercándola un poco a él...

-¿Sam... puedes acompañarme en un rato a la biblioteca?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Vamos a ir TODOS!- gruñó Harry ante el comentario.

-¿Pero que no vamos a ir al rato todos?- respondió dándole la razón a su protegido.

-No, antes de las seis- insistió un poco preocupado.

-Está bien... - Samantha volteó a ver la cara de fastidió de su protegido, y contestó un poco dudosa- supongo que sí...

Alguien está celoso, y no es un pelirrojo...

Al ver esto, Harry tomó a Sam de la mano y la jaló hacia él, al mismo tiempo que le murmuraba algo al oído que a penas pudo descifrar..."quédate conmigo"... se quedó helada, como en trance, como si estuviese en una especie de shock...

Desde el primer día en que Harry conoció a Samantha le dijo _"te odio",_ pues ella fue la encargada de informarle que era un mago, y también fue la que lo llevó a la escuela muy a la de a fuerza, separándolo así de su abuela justo después del fallecimiento de su abuelo... desde ahí pensaron que nunca más tendrían que verse o tratarse... pero el sombrero seleccionador les dio una gran sorpresa cuando ese preciso día le dio el título de _guardiana oficial_... de Harry Potter... así que no tenían más remedio que convivir juntos y en paz... y así comenzó la amistad entre estos dos chicos... creciendo y asemejándose a otro sentimiento... Aunque siempre hubo alguien que deseó ser el protegido de Samantha desde el primer día: Ron. Cuando aún no era muy fuerte su relación, el pelirrojo se volvió muy amigo de ella, puesto que al principio Harry intercambiaba tiempo de Sam con Oliver, Ron sentía por pequeños ratos su protegido... pero las cosas cambiaron un poco, cuando el chico de la cicatriz en la frente fue salvado de verdaderos peligros cuando Samantha arriesgaba inclusive su propia viva por él... Cada vez que Harry estaba en peligro, era rescatado por Sam... cada vez que Harry decía una mentira a los Malfoy, su cómplice era Sam... cada vez que simplemente quería decir algo, fuese lo que fuese, ahí estaba escuchándolo la chica de cabello platinado. Pero hay algo que no puede ser, que no debe ser, y es lo que Sam está sintió al sentir su mano estrechada por la de su protegido... no puede y simplemente no debe ser... Se enamoró de Harry, haciendo después caso omiso de lo proviniera de otros chicos que no fuera amistad, haciendo caso omiso de Draco, de los gemelos Weasley, del prefecto y el cazador de Slytterin, haciendo caso omiso, inclusive, del mismo Ron.

Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano que logró entrelazar rápidamente los dedos de Sam con los suyos...

- Ajam... ¿quieren que me vaya?... se escucha música en el salón de la profesora McGonagall, podría ir a ver que hace... si es que quieren que me vaya... - Ron afirmó más que preguntar.

-_si... me encantaría_... - dijo muy entre dientes Harry y en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-¿que?... ah!, No... te tengo que ir a dejar... - Samantha había dado un pequeño paso hacía él, pero Harry la regresó junto de un leve tirón.

_-"¿tienes que?"...- _Ron torció la leve sonrisa que se asomaba con esfuerzo entre sus labios-... olvídalo, yo me voy sólo... - el pelirrojo contestó, se dio media vuelta y se fue un tanto enfadado.

Sam sólo pensaba_..."cero y van dos en el día"..._ no podía creer que en menos de diez minutos hablara de más haciendo comentarios que no debía... ejemplo: _"tengo_ _que"..._ ella sabía que esa frase sólo se usaba para una obligación casi indeseada, pero debido a que estaba tomada de la mano con Harry, no pudo contestar de manera un poco más sut...

Ya había reaccionado...

Estaba _"tomada-de-la-mano-con-Harry", _no podía ni voltear a verlo, pues a pesar de que no era la primera vez que se tomaban de las manos, si era la primera que él entrelazaba los dedos de ambos... y de esa manera... de esa manera tan... tan...

De pronto sintió un pequeño jalón que la obligó a voltear...

-Ven... - el chico de los anteojos sonrió e hizo un gesto con la nariz-... siéntate aquí conmigo, sólo un momento... - él se sentó recargándose en el barandal del pasillo.

-Seguro- Sam sonrió lo más natural que pudo, y se dispuso a sentarse a un lado de su protegido.

No sabía por qué de ese _" quédate conmigo",_ pero tenía dos posibles explicaciones: que se quedara en ese lugar para hacerle compañía... o quizá...

Se sentó, sintiéndose a cada momento más extraña... Harry no dejaba de mirarla y no perdía de vista un solo movimiento de ella...

-¿qué me ves?- se dio cuenta de que Sam también tenía un rato que lo observaba de reojo, y su comentario fue con un poco en gracia intencional para suavizar un poco el pesado hambiente.

-entonces... - el chico acercó sus labios al oído de ella, y bajó su tono de voz hasta convertirla en otro pequeño y suave susurro-..._ ¿te quedaras conmigo?_

Ella rió nerviosamente, y tratando de ignorar el sentir que tenía ese momento sólo atinó a contestar... _"¿ de qué hablas?"..._En ese momento, Harry sonrió tiernamente y la rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo... juntándola hacia sí mismo; con una mano colocó la cabeza de ella en su pecho...

_-por favor, quédate conmigo_,- repitió por tercera vez pero ahora lo había dicho un poco más alto

_-Gracias por tratar de ayudarme con Hermione...- _se hizo de oídos sordos y sonrió.

_-escúchame... yo..._

_-¿Harry?... oye... - _Sam volteó a ver a todos lado_- si se escucha música_- al darse cuenta ambos lograron distinguir algo de música en el piso de arriba... -...**_Rammstein..._**

-Sam... óyeme a mí...- reaccionó el chico.

_-¿Ya oíste?... Es Rammstein... pero no distingo qué canción es..._

_-Escucha lo que te digo..._

_-uy, por poco y te creo ese tonito eh_!- decía entre sonrisas torpes

_-pues eso quiero... que me escuches... _- habló seriamente, algo que hizo que Sam se callara automáticamente.

_-¿qué?_

_-quiero que me oigas... mejor dicho, que me escuches atentamente, que sea yo al único que oigas con tanta atención... y no sólo eso... por favor te pido que nunca me abandones, quiero sentirte más cerca de mí de lo que siempre has estado, quiero que me acompañes en buenos y malos ratos como lo has hecho hasta hoy...pero quiero que te quedes conmigo no como mi protectora, sino como mi protegida, quiero ser yo quien te defienda, quiero ser yo quien te salve del peligro... así como tú me has salvado hasta de la soledad misma, quiero ser yo por el único que te preocupes... _

- _pero... pero no entiendo... ¿porqué me lo estas pidiendo?... si sabes que ya lo eres... tú eres por quién siempre me preocupo, eres lo primero que quiero ver cuando despierto y lo último cuando me acuesto, eres mi primer y último pensamiento en el día.. eres mi prot..._

Él puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Sam para callarla... tomó aire... suspiró profundamente e intentó hablar una o dos veces pero parecía tener miedo de lo que diría a continuación...

-..._sht... yo sé que tú me entiendes, que estás completa y plenamente consciente de lo que te estoy tratando de decir... yo... yo hace mucho tiempo que he quedado enamorado de mi guardiana... de ti; y tú sabes que lo que te pido es más allá de uno o dos días...esto llevó años, pues tuve que aceptar que no te odiaba... yo... yo quisiera que tú fueras algo más que mi amiga..._

_-pero soy más que tu amiga... soy tu guardiana, sólo eso... - _interrumpió Sam antes de que Harry terminara de hablar, pues muy a pesar de la confusión que la envolvía en ese momento, había algo que no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza, y era una frase: _"...NO PUEDEN FORMAR RELACIONES MÁS ALLÁ DE GUARDIÁN-PROTEGIDO, Y MENOS TÚ CLOW, JAMÁS Y BAJO NINGUNA CISCUNSTANCIA PUEDES NI DEBES PASAR ESE LÍMITE CON HARRY..."_

_-yo hablo de..._

Samantha empezó a levantarse, pero aún no se ponía de pie completamente, cuando Harry la había jalado de nuevo, esta vez con brusquedad e hizo que ella cayera de rodillas frente a él. La abrazó, esperando quizá que ella hiciera lo mismo hacia él, pero no sucedió así.

-_¿porqué no me correspondes un abrazo?...-_Harry quedó serio y pensante por un instante, de pronto puso atención en la música que provenía del otro piso... -_ si no entiendes con mis palabras... entiende con lo que escuchas..._

_-¿qué?..._

_-Te gusta Rammstein... ¿no es así?_

Harry la observó con cierto aire que hizo que se callara inmediatamente.

Y la canción que se escuchaba... era esta...

**Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut **

**Ich will dass ihr mir glaubt **

**Ich will eure Blicke spüren **

**Ich will jeden Herzschlag kontrollieren **

**Ich will eure Stimmen hören **

**Ich will die Ruhe stören **

**Ich will dass ihr mich gut seht **

**Ich will dass ihr mich versteht **

**Ich will eure Fantasie **

**Ich will eure Energie **

**Ich will eure Hände sehen **

**Ich will in Beifall untergehen **

**Seht ihr mich? **

**Versteht ihr mich? **

**Fühlt ihr mich? **

**Hört ihr mich? **

**Könnt ihr mich hören? **

**Könnt ihr mich sehen? **

**Könnt ihr mich fühlen? **

**Ich versteh euch nicht **

**Ich will **

**Quiero que confíes en mi **

**quiero que creas en mi **

**quiero sentir tus miradas **

**quiero controlar cada latido **

**Quiero escuchar tus promesas **

**quiero romper el silencio **

**quiero que tu me veas con buenos ojos **

**quiero que me entiendas **

**Quiero tus fantasías **

**quiero tu energía **

**quiero ver tus manos **

**quiero sucumbir en aplausos **

**¿Me ves? **

**¿Me entiendes? **

**¿Me sientes? **

**¿Me oyes? **

**¿Me puedes oír? **

**¿Me puedes ver? **

**¿Me puedes sentir? **

**no te entiendo **

**Quiero **

-_ya me voy_- intervino Sam, que estaba completamente inmóvil, con la cara en el hombro de él, con sus manos sobre su pecho, como si lo quisiera apartar de ella- _tengo que irme... porque también voy proteger a Ron, y hace un rato que se fue sólo... y..._

Aunque no pudiera verlo, si podía sentir como él apretaba los puños sobre su espalda durante unos segundos y luego se relajó.

-_aún no lo entiendes... ¿verdad?... quédate conmigo... grábate eso y lo entenderás de la manera adecuada.. y en el momento indicado..._

-_me voy!_

Samantha se levantó, empujando con un poco de brusquedad a Harry; dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común de Griffindor...

Caminaba y caminaba...

Sentía como si el camino fuera completamente eterno, así que, antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, corría por los pasillos, chocando con una o dos personas cada que daba vuelta en alguna esquina, hasta que chocó con alguien conocido...

-¡ouch!... disculpa... yo no... ¡Draco!

¿Y?¿ Qué tal les pareció mi intento de fic?, ¿Verdad que algo cursi? Pero no os preocupéis, por si les gustó casualmente, ya estoy a la mitad del segundo capítulo, y esto va para personas que me quieran asesinar porque este capítulo se quede aquí(como mis senseis). Pero necesito saber sus opiniones... onegai! Dejen muchos reviews!! Espero también que no me tachen de cursi, pues aunque si es el primer fic que subo a la web, no es el primero que escribo y... Créanme, este es el único así de tierno. Ok. Ahora sólo espero sus dudas, sugerencias, quejas, masapanazos, jitomatazos, porras y demás; para saber si le sigo o ahí muere. Atte.: Mayumi-chan... o grillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Mayumi-chan. (Grillo pa' los cuates)... con todo y los apodos de los que se puedan enterar... soy mujer eh!

Advertencia: Harry Potter no es mío (buaaa!), y no planeo ningún fin económico con esta historia. Sólo escribo por diversión y para que la gente lea alguna loca idea de una persona zafada. Harry Potter, al igual que todos sus personajes son de JK Rowlling (lo que yo haría con Harry Potter... sah!... oho yea, aunque sea déjenmelo cinco minutitos... etto... xD... je je... no me hagan caso y mejor sigan leyendo...). No planeo hacer marmaja con una historia que no es mía... sólo le haré unos toques por aquí... otros por allá... y unos retoques por acullá. Tampoco la canción de Rammstein que ocupe en el primer capítulo es mía... sólo me gusta... y me gusta muchísimo.

Gumen, pero estaba corrigiendo y añadiendo, ustedes saben... quita y pon. Ok. Nos habíamos quedado en que...

Ella corre y corre desesperadamente, de pronto sin querer choca con alguien en el pasillo, pide disculpas y se da cuenta de quién es esa persona...

-¡ouch!... disculpa... yo no... ¡Draco!

Ambos se incorporaron del choque (o tropezón), el rubio dirigió una mirada de una forma un tanto agresiva a quien había chocado con él, pero al darse cuenta de quien había sido la despistada... sonrió.

-¡Hola Sam!- Draco saludaba al tiempo que recogía un libro que se le había caído.

-...ah, hola Draco!

-¿qué te trae por los pasillos de la sala común de Slytterin?... y tan apresurada...

-...¿qué?...- levantó una ceja, extrañada de haber llegado hasta ese lugar sin haberse dado cuenta- ¿cómo fue que yo...?

Draco observó con atención a Sam durante un instante... Sam tenía las venas de los ojos marcadas por un color rojo intenso, y había un brillo en ellos que de alguna forma le hacía verse un tanto melancólica.

-¿qué te sucede?... ¿te encuentras bien?- Draco realmente tenía curiosidad de qué era lo que sucedía en esos instantes a Sam, y sonaba con interés- ¿te ocurre algo?

-¿eh?... ¿quién?...¿yo?...¿a mí?... no!, qué va!- respondió aún con un mirada vaga y cristalina.

-...¿segura?... te ves extraña... pareciera que quieres llorar

Sam lo observó unos instantes, pues el hecho de que un chico le demostrara importancia la hacía sentirse mal consigo misma, pues sabía que no podía demostrarles nada así lo quisiera.

-...¿qué te sucede a ti... Draco?- Sam había cambiado en cuestión de segundos su expresión, de una triste y pensativa, a una retadora, burlona y arrogante.

-¿qué me pasa de qué?- preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-... date cuenta... te estas preocupando por la guardiana de...

-... sí !!!ya sé, ya sé... por la guardiana de Potter...

-¿por qué será mocosa?- una tercera persona había aparecido a las espaldas de Draco, en realidad, siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que Sam no se había percatado.

-¿Cómo no me lo imaginé?... tú cuando te le despegas de encima a Draco eh?

-No te importa... o si?... y si Draco se preocupa, no es por ti, sino porque le eres útil contra tu lindo Harry.

-¡Cierra la boca Esbeidy!

Ambas chicas parecieron sosprenderse por el grito autoritario que dio el joven, pero Sam le dirigió una mirada bufona a la otra en cuanto pudo. Draco se giró para ver a su guardiana, la cuál retrocedió un poco. El rostro de Malfoy parecía enfadado y muy fastidiado, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Esbeidy.

-te he dicho- forzó a salir una sonrisa que en combinación con sus ojos lo hacían verse un "niño malo"-... que no te metas en lo que no te importa...

-... tú me importas Draco, digas lo que digas yo soy...

-eso fue un error...- rechinó los dientes- ...un grave error que podría tener solución en este preciso instante si no dejas de hablar de más...

-¡Draco!- una fuerte llamada de atención había hecho que él volviera la vista hacía la ojiazul-... no le hables así... si ella se mete a discutir con quien sea no es porque te quiera fastidiar... es por que le importas... es por ti...

-¡¡¡a mí no me importa!!!...- reprochó enojado, pero en seguida reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba usando un tono de discusión muy fuerte y agresivo contra Sam, así que inmediatamente bajó su tono de voz y habló más lento- a mí no me interesa importarle a nadie, bueno, a nadie que no seas tú...

-¡¡¡Tú no te metas Clow!!!- exclamó de pronto Esbeidy. Y comenzó de nuevo a discutir con Draco.

¿qué ocurría aquí? En cima de que la estaba defendiendo recibía un grito de " tú no te metas", ella no la había defendido por que fuera santo de su devoción... claro que no... lo había hecho porque era una chica (con todo y todo... es de su misma especie), pero además de eso, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo había descubierto que ella y la otra chica- que odiaba pronunciar su nombre- tenían algo parecido, de pronto sintió como si tuviera el deber de protestar por si misma, quizás si hubiera tenido a alguien que protestara por ella hace algunos años se hubiera decidido a hacer una declaración... sí! por que no?... sólo que el hubiera no existe... cruda realidad...

-... y que sea la última vez que te escucho que la llamas Clow si es que no lo prefiere así ella...

¿QUÉ? Dos veces en un mismo día la llamaron... por su segundo nombre... auch, esa era la gota que derramó el vaso... lo peor es que ella no se había percatado de eso de no ser porque Draco lo menciona. Muy bien, que se olvide de otra defensa a su favor por parte de ella. Tenía que hacer algo, sino lo hacía entonces no tardarían ni dos días para que toda la escuela la llamara... por su segundo nombre.

-No me vuelvas a llamar...

Se encontró levantando una mano en forma de reproche y discutiendo con... ¿nadie?

-¿Sam?... ella se fue hace unos momentos... mejor dicho,,. la corrí...- corrigió orgulloso el Malfoy.

-¡ah!... ya sabía...

Je je... xD... se tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Hey Sam¿quieres que te acompañe a la sala común de Griffindor?

-¡No!... es decir, no gracias- los nervios regresaron al rostro de la ojiazul- no necesito compañía, sé llegar sola.

-¿Segura que no te acompaño?- insistió el chico al notar la ansiedad en ella.

Esa era la forma de actuar de Sam para cuando necesitaba saber si Harry se encontraba bien, o cuando alguien le contaba algo a cerca de algún daño hacia el pequeño y frágil corazón de Ron, o cuando tenía que avisarle a Fanny que Hermione estaba en apuros (pues ella no metería ni un dedo por ella... no otra vez). Pero ahora esa ansiedad era provocada por la necesidad de ver a Ron, necesitaba el consejo de su amigo del alma... bueno, mejor dicho, su segundo amigo del alma.

-Yo también voy para allá Malfoy.

El rubio volteó a ver a quien le había hablado con algo de desprecio e indiferencia, y mientras Sam daba un suspiro de irritación.

-A ti no te hablé Potter.

Harry había aparecido casi de la nada, y se encontraba recargado en un muro, con los brazos cruzados... muy cerca de ellos.

-¿quieres acompañarme a mí?- insistió el chico de los anteojos.

-Luego te veo Draco!- en un parpadear, Sam ya estaba a seis o siete metros lejos de ellos y caminaba tranquilamente... pero en cuanto dio la vuelta a una de las esquinas de los pasillos... empezó a correr... otra vez... - ah!, pero que gusto por correr como loca y desesperada!- pero ese gusto de correr desenfrenadamente por los pasillos le duró poco, pues a los pocos metros de dar vuelta...

-¿qué te pasa?- alguien la había tomado por el brazo haciéndola frenar bruscamente.

-¡¡¡RON!!!- de inmediato apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de Sam... y antes de que el chico le pudiera contestar algo... ella lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte.

-¿te pasa algo?- respondió rápido con otro abrazo pero este fue con preocupación por su amiga.

-...Ron, Ron, Ron,... no quiero, no puedo, no debo...

Ron se encontraba ahí, parado, helado por lo inesperado del abrazo y el sentimiento con el que fue dado... estaba con la chica de sus sueños entre sus brazos, sin decir nada, al final de cuentas... ¿qué iba a decir?

Sam se hallaba con el rostro recargado en el hombro del pelirrojo, lo abrazaba con fuerza tal que parecía no querer dejarlo ir. A pesar de que tenía unas enormes ganas de saber que le sucedía a Sam, él notaba algo en el rostro de ella que parecía que si le volvía a preguntar, algo simple y sencillamente no le contestaría.

-¿qué le hiciste Potter?- la voz de Draco se escuchaba por el pasillo y parecía acercarse.

-¿yo?... qué le hiciste tú Malfoy?- la voz de Harry también se escuchaba venir.

Sam estrujó el hábito de Ron en cuanto escucho las voces de los otros dos chicos.

-Ay no!- de pronto soltó a Ron y comenzó caminar en pequeños círculos, con las manos juntas a la altura del pecho... como si quisiera detener el frenético palpitar de su corazón.

Ron no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer, así que la jaló del brazo y se ocultaron en cual fuera el salón más cercano. La respiración de la chica se iba descontrolando más a medida que Draco y Harry se acercaban.

-cierra la puerta, Ron, por favor, ciérrala ya...

Ron no lo pensó mucho y cerró la entrada del salón, momentos antes de que los otros chicos pasaran.

Draco se siguió de corrido al pasar por el salón, pero algo hizo que Harry se detuviera justamente frente a ese lugar... Sam dejó de respirar por unos segundos, y Ron parecía estar contagiándose por esa misma angustia...

-¿a dónde pudo haber ido?... no debí... no debí...

Harry se recargó en la puerta, sin saber que Ron también estaba recargado en el exacto mismo lugar del otro lado.

-perfecto! quédate ahí descansando Potter- el rubio reclamó algo enfadado, pero inmediatamente después de reaccionar lo que él mismo había dicho cambió su expresión a una alegre- ... mientras yo busco a Sam y...

-ni lo creas Malfoy, no sería capaz de dejarte ni cinco minutos a solas con ella- Harry le dirigió una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa forzada.

-¿qué insinúas?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-no... nada, que te quedes a discutir mientras busco a Samantha.

-no me creas estúpido... yo tampoco la dejaría sola contigo.

-eres un idiota- rió Harry burlonamente-... vivo con ella, como con ella, estudio con ella... y, Malfoy, yo duermo con ella...

Ron apretó los puños con fuerza e inconscientemente una de sus manos en la perilla de la puerta, Draco rechinaba los dientes... mientras Sam se sentaba en el escritorio que había en aquel salón, parecía más tranquila (mucho másss tranquila si olvidamos el detalle de sus pequeños gimoteos) con los brazos cruzados y con la atención completamente concentrada en la voz de Harry.

-¿qué me quieres decir con eso Potter?

-que he estado más veces a solas con ella que tú simplemente conversando... - sonrió tiernamente-... y han sido unos de los mejores momentos que he tenido en mi vida...

-¿de qué hablamos?- Draco preguntó confundido de la conversación, como si le hubiera hecho falta parte de la historia, como si no quisiera aceptar lo que él mismo estaba pensando a cerca de lo que le estaba diciendo Harry.

-de lo mismo, creo yo... ella no podría hacer nada malo aunque lo quisiera... y yo tampoco sería capaz de hacerle nada malo...- volteó a ver el rostro de alivió del rubio.

Al mismo tiempo, Ron aflojaba poco a poco los músculos de las manos, y Sam... ella estaba tan roja como un jitomate, y varios suspiros se escapaban de ella mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

Harry y Draco siguieron caminando y discutiendo (que raro), y rápidamente se alejaron de ahí.

Ron dio media vuelta... y se encontró con una chica de elegantes y fino ojos azules que lo observaban suplicantes por un abrazo, de pronto Sam agachó la cabeza, haciendo un poco difícil ver su rostro, ya que varios mechones platinados le caían como una pequeña cortina que le cubría; así que Ron tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la chica intentando hacer que levantara la vista, pero antes de ejercer cualquier grado de fuerza... sintió sus dedos húmedos, habían gotitas escurriéndose por entre las líneas de la palma...

-¿estás llorando?- después de dicha pregunta, Ron se sintió tonto... ella comenzó a sollozar.

-no te preocupes... es sólo que... es que yo...- Sam levantó la mirada y trató de sonreír, pero sus labios se torcían levemente al querer evitar llorar-... es sólo que soy una tonta... soy muy tonta- y terminado de decir esto, empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿puedo preguntar... por qué?

-porque me dijeron específicamente lo que podía y no podía hacer... y todo lo estoy haciendo mal... no soy buena guardiana, es más- trató de controlarse y suspiró-... ni siquiera estoy segura de ser merecedora de ese título, mi padre y mi madre estarían muy decepcionados... porque... porque- Ron no soportó ver así a Sam, y sin pensarlo la abrazó de nuevo.

-tu padre estaría extremadamente orgulloso de ti... mírate!, tienes 16 años y cuidas de tres jóvenes de 15... bueno, sin contar a nuestros guardianes... y déjame decirte que eso no cualquiera...

Ron buscó la mirada de Sam y luego le sonrió, ella trató de corresponderle el gesto... aunque aún se notaba algo triste.

De pronto Ron se dio cuenta de su situación...

Ahí estaba él, con Sam entre sus brazos y sintiendo el calor que el cuerpo de ella desprendía... se encontraba en un salón desierto, con la dueña de su corazón justo frente a él rogando en silencio un fuerte abrazo... no de Harry, ni de Draco, ni siquiera del cazador de Slytterin... sino un abrazo de él... y de nadie más... y él estaba mucho más que listo para dar ese abrazo... Todo sería perfecto si tan sólo... Si sólo tuviera el valor para... ¿por qué no?... ahora o nunca... no volvería a tener otra oportunidad de oro como esta... ¿por qué no besarle?... pero¿y si lo rechazaba?¿ qué pasaría si no le corresponde y todo cambia¿qué pasaría si... suficiente!... sólo será un beso, si lo corresponde qué bien, y si no... pues nada ni nadie le quitaría esa hermosa sensación que seguramente le dejará en los labios esa chica...

Se acercó un poco, Sam parecía no darse cuenta de lo que él necesitaba, pero también parecía no molestarle en absoluto la cercanía del rostro del pelirrojo al suyo... al contrario, parecía sentirse segura al saber que Ron se encontraba tan cerca de ella.

Ron se detuvo para contemplar de nuevo a Sam, con su rostros despreocupado por lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él... con aquella inocencia en los ojos que él no había podido encontrar en alguna otra chica... aquella despreocupación por las responsabilidades con las que lidiaba diariamente... aquella inocencia que... esa que... que le encantaba a todos los chicos de los alrededores...

Reposó su frente en la de Sam por unos segundos, suspiró profundamente... y cuando finalmente se armó de todo el valor que pudo encontrar en sí mismo...

-Harry me ha... me ha dicho que siente algo por mí... ha dicho que no quiere que lo abandone... y que quiere que sea el único chico al que le ponga atención... de hecho me dijo que escuchara la canción de Ich will... si la conoces... no?

-aja- un balde de agua fría le había caído encima al chico... con todo y el agua, y parecía que se había convertido en piedra.

En realidad el pelirrojo no pasó del _"me ha declarado sus sentimientos por mí", _Sam comenzó a contarle todo desde que se quedaron solos ella y Harry, pasando por la traducción de la canción y por el jalón que la hizo caer de rodillas... pero parecía que nada de eso podía hacer que la vista de Ron se despegara del suelo... incluso parecía que al pelirrojo se le había olvidado respirar o pestañear... pero sucedía que no podía seguir escuchando las palabras de Sam, simplemente no podía, y no quería seguir sintiendo a su corazón hacerse cada vez más pequeño... pero, al final de cuentas... era su mejor amiga, y sabía que sino se desahogaba con él no lo haría con nadie más, y entonces también ella tendría que pasar por lo que él pasaba en esos momentos... así que se sintió sin salida alguna...

-...¿y qué le dijiste?...- había esperado el momento en el que ella se quedara callada por algunos segundos para preguntarle. Sabía que no le iba agradar para nada la respuesta a esa interrogante... pero tenía que asegurarse de no estar equivocado.

-No puedo Ron... no puedo ser lo que pide Harry...

-¿por qué no?- no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué había preguntado eso... pero lo había hecho.

-cuando me gradué para guardiana... - Samantha se fue agachando hasta sentarse en el piso y Ron la siguió-... bueno, eso me dijeron... - trató de sonreír un poco- Dumbledor habló con nosotros...

-¿nosotros quienes?

Ron casi podía ver en los que Sam le contaba, pues ella misma parecía como si estuviera regresando con la sola mirada a ese momento...

-Todos los guardianes... incluidos Oliver y Fanny, a todos nosotros el director nos dijo que no debíamos tener ningún otro tipo de relación que no fuera la de guardián- protegido, no es "permitido"...

-¿por qué?- Ron tardó más en preguntar que en lo que se arrepintió en hacer esa pregunta, pues inmediatamente después Sam volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-_Hace algún tiempo, un alumno llamado Tom y su guardiana llamada Fiora se enamoraron... hasta entonces no eran prohibidas esas relaciones. Poco tiempo después, cuando llegó su hora de escoger si seguiría como su guardiana o no, ella decidió que lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de sus días..._

_-¿qué?... ¿entonces los guardianes no son para siempre?_

-_no, no si es que tanto el guardián como el protegido lo deciden así...¿no te lo había dicho Oliver?... es demasiado tiempo para no decirte... o no?_

_-de hecho, eso creo, pero, continúa..._

_-... entonces ella decidió que seguiría siendo su guardiana, y él la apoyó. En su generación había otra pareja, los Potter, que se separaron de sus guardianes. Dentro de la escuela fueron grandes amigos... pero una vez terminados sus estudios se olvidaron de su amistad; los primeros en ser padres fueron Tom y Fiora que tuvieron una hija, poco después de un año los Potter tuvieron un niño..._

_-Harry... - _agregó inconscientemente Ron. A lo que ella asintió.

_-... exacto, Harry... pero ambas parejas se convirtieron en los magos más poderosos de ese entonces... así que como era de esperarse, la avaricia y la maldad se apoderaron de uno de los cuatro... para ser exactos de Tom, no sé las verdaderas razones pero se convirtió en un mago obscuro... hechicero... o como le quieras llamar. Fiora no estaba de acuerdo con sus intenciones de gobernar a todo el mundo mágico, pero su amor por él y su hija no le permitió hacer nada en contra suya... así que... Tom continuó su búsqueda por más poder pasando por encima de quienes se le interponían... y unas de esas personas fueron Lilli y James Potter..._

_-¡momento!... ¿estas hablando de tú-sabes-quién?_

_-¿qué?- _Ron se había sorprendido un poco, pues muy pocas personas sabían tanto de... de... de ustedes-ya-saben-quien, parecía que había vuelto a la realidad por unos segundos a Sam.

_-...de... ¿de Voldemort? _

_-Tom Ryddle, Ron, su nombre es Tom Ryddle... - _Sam le dirigió un tono de voz enfadado, así que reprimió todas sus demás preguntas.

_-Bueno, Tom Ryddle, estás hablando de... ¿él?_

-_si._

_-de acuerdo, continúa..._

-... se dice que Tom - recalcó ese nombre- asesinó a su esposa, a los Potter, e incluso a su hija... pero eso no es del todo cierto...

-¿QUÉ?... ¡te recuerdo que estás hablando del malo!

_-... no, Ron, estoy hablando de una persona a la que se le han atribuido cosas que no son ciertas..._

_-Defiendes a un asesino...?_

_-No!-_ de pronto Sam ya no parecía tan triste, sino que el tono de la conversación se estaba convirtiendo en uno muy rudo y agresivo_- no lo defiendo, es sólo que no creo en todo lo que dicen... - _tratódesonreír

_-Pero asesinó a su esposa y a su hija... es un... un, un desalmado..._

-Cállate Ron- Sam no pudo contenerse más y de súbito su mirada se volvió fría y destellante, el pelirrojo sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda, entonces ella se dio cuenta de la manera en que se estaba comportando y volvió a agachar la cabeza-... cállate, porque de verdad que no sabes lo que dices, así no fueron las cosas... eso no es cierto... - se abrazó sus rodillas y escondió el rostro entre ellas, haciendo un poco menos audible lo que estaba diciendo-... él no es así... no lo es... así no pasó... él no sería capaz de hacer daño... no a mí... mi... mi ... mi padre no sería capaz...

Ron había quedado atónito, con la boca levemente abiertamente y sin el más mínimo rastro de oxígeno en él, no podía ser cierto... o... ¿si?... pero si el nombre de ella era Samantha Clow Merlín... en ningún lugar había algún Ryddle, o un... un... Voldemort... aunque Sam era más grande que Harry por un año y dos meses... y se supone que los guardianes heredan ese cargo por familias...

Con todo y su sorpresa por lo escuchado, trató de sobreponerse lo más pronto posible, para que sus expresiones sobre el "aún en duda supuesto padre de Sam" no pusieran de peor sentimentalismo a la chica.

Así que todas sus dudas tendrían que esperar un momento más adecuado.

-Dumbledore cambió mi nombre... Samantha Clow Ryddle... usó el apellido de mi madre y no el de mi padre para ocultar el hecho. Clow no es un apellido como lo piensan todos, es mi segundo nombre. Yo conozco a Harry casi desde que nació, sólo que por cuestiones de edad no nos recordamos.

-¿es verdad?... todo lo que me estas diciendo ¿es verdad?

El chico esperó una reacción negativa a esta pregunta, pero ella pareció no molestarse en lo más mínimo... y comenzó a contarle algunos datos.

-El apellido de mi familia materna es Merlín, y el de la paterna es... ya sabes... el nombre de mi madre era Fiora Merlín, cambiado a Fiora Ryddle por mi padre, mi varita es diferente porque fue de mi padre... y nadie más la puede tocar por un hechizo que él dejó en ella.

-¿Porque no me lo habías contado antes?

-Porque Dumbledore me pidió que nunca lo contara a nadie... ni siquiera Harry lo sabe...

Por fin algo que le alegró el día a Ron... algo que Harry no sabía y él si.

-Es por eso que no puedo, Ron, no puedo porque también hay una maldición en mí... "la historia se repetirá cuando la maldad en el heredero sea suficiente para regresar a la vida a Voldemort"

-No entiendo¿Dumbledore tiene miedo de que Harry se vuelva malo?

-No, tiene miedo de que yo despierte la maldad que mi padre dejó en mi varita y en mí... y que así él pueda volver por completo a la vida.

Ron abrazó a Sam lenta y silenciosamente... al final de cuentas no habían prisas.

-Jamás serás mala Sam...

-Ron... si algún día mato a mucha gente...

-¡Cállate!- el pelirrojo alteró su tono un poco, la abrazó mucho más fuerte contra él...

y trató de acercarse a su oído para susurrarle- ya lo dije... nunca serás mala ni matarás a nadie... ¿lo entiendes?

-Si, pero¿qué voy a hacer?

-¿de qué?

-Con mi mayor preocupación en estos momentos...

-¿con qué?

-Con Harry, y si...- no la dejó terminar y la levantó tirándola de la mano.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, puede que vengan aquí en un rato...

Los dos salieron de salón muy discretamente, hacia la sala común de Griffindor...

Por si se les olvidaba... era un recuerdo.

Fin del Flash Back

De pronto Sam cayó al suelo, pues había pisado dentro de un pequeño agujero.

-¡Maldición!- se murmuraba la misma palabrita un ay otra vez maldición mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Al voltear hacia al frente, se dio cuenta que se veía el fin del bosque, entrada o salida (lo que fuera), se veía entrar un poco de luz, algo opacada pues parecía que el día estaba nublado, pero luz al final de cuentas, era un arco luminoso... en el que se veía una silueta... ¿una silueta?... alguien estaba ahí...

-¡Te hallé Weasley!- sonrió nerviosamente y se dispuso a caminar ignorando su dolorosa torcedura en el pie... pero antes de que ella pudiera llegar hasta ese lugar, aquella misteriosa silueta comenzó a moverse hacia lo más iluminado cada vez más hasta perderse de su vista.

No le importó, siguió caminando hasta llegar allí, cuando llegó tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos por el cambió obscuro del interior del bosque y ese.

Se encontró frente a un pantano, con neblina por encima y rastro de musgo a los alrededores. Estaba parada en una orilla hecha de puras piedras lisas, húmedas y resbalosas... muy parecidas a las de río.

-¿Ron?

Comenzó a buscar con la vista al pelirrojo, pero distrajo un poco su atención al sentir el frío de aquel lugar... se quitó el hábito del hombro y se dispuso a ponérselo, pero cuando lo tenía en la mano... una pequeña roca había sido lanzada hacia el agua, justo detrás de ella, haciendo que por poco también cayera agua...

Recuperó de nuevo el equilibrio y suspiró, tratando de encontrar valentía... pues ese lugar era algo tétrico, y el hecho de saberse sola lo hacía verse aún más.

Dio tres pasos al frente tratando de ignorar el lugar de donde había salido la piedra, pero fue entonces cuando...

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y debido a la sorpresa también dejó caer su hábito al agua.

-¡¡¡TRANQUILA¡¡¡Sam, tranquilízate!!!

Haciendo como pudo a un lado el temor de ese instante, y de inmediato, ya con una mano levantada no pudo reconocer la voz, giró sobre su eje y le pegó una fuerte bofetada a quien fuera quien estaba ahí... una fuerte y dolorosa bofetada...

-¡¡Ron!!- se dio cuenta cuando en la mejilla del pelirrojo ya había dejado una enorme marca roja.

Tan pronto como Sam obligó a Ron mover la cabeza hacia un lado debido al golpe, él la volvió a tomar por los hombros y la giró de nuevo... no le tomó absolutamente nada de tiempo hacer que Sam volviera a su posición original...

Pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que Sam sintiera un poco húmeda la mano, y para que se diera cuenta de que el pelirrojo tenía los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas, y las mejillas empapadas por las mismas... cual era la razón de la sensación de su mano.

-¿Ron?... ¿estás llorando?-

Otra vez esa pregunta tonta...

-¡No!, es sólo que... es que yo... estaba cortando cebollas... y yo...

Mientras Ron se esforzaba por hablar entre sollozos, Sam se percataba de una extraña sensación en su pecho... cerca del corazón. Comenzó a preguntarse muchas cosas... pero mientras su mente vagaba en un sin fin de cuestiones, alcanzó a distinguir con la orilla del ojo que algo escurría de la mano de su amigo, era un líquido viscoso, de un color rojo carmesí, que le escurría por entre la palma hasta llegar a sus dedos, era sangre, Ron estaba sangrando de la mano y del antebrazo... quizás de un poco más arriba...

Comenzó a llenarse de temor, al sólo pensar que Ron se hubiera encontrado con algún mal percance... la hacía sentirse culpable, pues al final de cuentas... si Ron había salido del colegio había sido por su culpa y de nadie más.

Intentó girarse para poder observar mejor y tratar de ayudarle en lo que fuese que estuviera herido, pero al intentarlo se dio cuenta que Ron la tenía fijamente detenida, precisamente quizás, para no voltear... ignoró este acto de él y preguntó con voz preocupada.

-¿qué te sucedió Ron? Dime ¡¿qué te pasó?!- su tono pasó de ser preocupado a ser agresivo y exigente.

-¡¡NADA!! - gritó enfadado- ¿no te dije ya que estaba cortando cebollas?... pues... pues me corté, por eso sangro.

Trató de relajarse, dio un profundo suspiro... y volvió a preguntar.

-Ron... ¿qué te sucedió?

-No-me-sucedió-na-da... absolutamente NA-DA

-¡YA DIME QUÉ TE OCURRIÓ!- gritó mientras trataba de safarse de él, jaloneándose con fuerza- si algo o alguien te puso un dedo encima te juro que lo va a pagar... no me importa si es un ser mágico o un muggle... pero ya dime...

-¡QUE NO ME PASÓ NADA!- contestó de igual forma- ¡NO ENTIENDES! No es nada importante...

Así no debía de ser, Ron pensaba que si alguna vez brotaban esas palabras entre ellos dos, no debían de ser así... él las tenía que decir, él era quien quería decirle esas palabras de protección a Sam... no ella a él.

Forcejearon durante unos instantes... y justo n el momento en que Sam estaba por safarse de las manos de Ron, él la pudo jalar del suéter, y sin más ni más... la abrazó...

Este capítulo va dedicado para... chan chan chan chan... mi sensei Ukio, pues ella sabe muy bien que a mí me encanta lo dulce rudo... ah, qué lindo...

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. No lo sé pero creo que suspiré demasiado cuando estaba escribiendo este chapter.

Disculpen si de plano los confundo con la tal Samantha, pero necesitan leer mi profile para darse cuenta porqué le inventé una chica a mi niño hermoso Harry, aunque también adoro a Ron eh. Aunque esta historia no hable mucho de mi Potter, ya verán que lueguito le escribo uno para él solito. Ok, arigato por leer esto... onegai escríbanme mucho para ver qué onda con mi "profesión", y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo... ¿les gusta Alejandro Zans¿O Moenia? Pues a mí mucho, así que... mejor ya ni les cuento, sigan leyendo. Chaito!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi a todos!! )

Discúlpenme por actualizar taaan tarde, pero es que tengo la cabeza en un sin fin de historias que... bueno. Pero ya ¿estoy al ataque de nuevo, así que por fis LÉANME!!! Les prometo tratar de mejorar en cada capítulo que escriba, aunque no creo que sean muchos más, si a caso uno o dos más contando este. Ah! Y por cierto, si les parece sacado de la manga lo del mp3, recuerden que... efectivamente... está sacado de la manga, pero estaba desesperada por un aparato en que escuchar música. Ahora sip... adelante...

-¡YA DIME QUÉ TE OCURRIÓ!- gritó mientras trataba de safarse de él, jaloneándose con fuerza- si algo o alguien te puso un dedo encima te juro que lo va a pagar... no me importa si es un ser mágico o un muggle... pero ya dime...

-¡QUE NO ME PASÓ NADA!- contestó de igual forma- ¡NO ENTIENDES! No es nada importante...

Forcejearon durante unos instantes... y justo en el momento en que Sam estaba por safarse de las manos de Ron, él la pudo jalar del suéter, y sin más ni más... la abrazó...

Fue entonces cuando Sam dejó de moverse... ella tenía las manos cruzadas de hombro a hombro, como si se estuviese abrazando así misma, y Ron... Ron tenía sus manos sobre las de la chica, igual... abrazándola por la espalda.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese lugar por algunos instantes, Sam fijó la mirada en su hábito que se iba hundiendo poco a poco... podía sentir en la espalda el leve y agitado vibrar del corazón de su amigo, y era inevitable no ver como goteaba la sangre de Ron. Ambos pasaban su saliva con dificultad...

-¿Ron?- por fin habló la chica, en un hilo de voz apenas audible. Él acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, expresando silenciosamente que la oía atentamente- ¿te puedo abrazar?

El pelirrojo detuvo su respiración por unos momentos, y después aumentó la fuerza con la que tenía abrazada a la ojiazul, haciendo que esta a su vez se sonrojara debido a la disminución de oxígeno...

-¡gh!... ¡¡Ron!!... - se estiró un poco para poder aspirar un poco más- ... Ron... me ahogas... déja que yo también te abrace... quiero corresponder a tu ab...

-No- dijo el pelirrojo cortantemente.

-¿qué?- Sam había olvidado por completo el respirar, dejó de moverse y preguntó con voz ronca.

-Que no- repitió Ron sin más importancia.

-¿por qué no?

El pelirrojo se calló un segundo, y después trató de hacer como que sonreía- ¿qué... ya se te olvidó lo que alguna vez me dijiste a cerca de los abrazos?

[FLASH BACK

Sam estaba en la litera, para ser exactos en la cama de arriba, acostada boca/abajo con la almohada entre sus brazos.

-¿y luego...?

Ron se encontraba en otra de la litera a un lado de la de su amiga, pero en la cama de abajo. Tenía un reproductor mp3 en una mano y estaba retirándose un audífono del oído con la otra (xD no me maten!), colgándoselo en el hombro... para ponerle toda la atención posible a Sam. Pero al oír lo pequeños ronquidos que fingía su amiga, decidió preguntar de nuevo...

-... y luego...¿qué pasó?

-...

-¡¡Samantha Cl...

-¡¡¡No me digas así!!!- respondió instantáneamente antes de que él terminara de hablar.

-¿No que no me hacías caso?- rió burlonamente el pelirrojo.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó aún con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

-¿qué le contestaste?- preguntó Ron, agachando la mirada hacia su mp3 para evitar que su amiga mirara su rostro molesto. Ella se enderezó y agachó la cara.

-¿a quién?- empezó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Ron volteó a verla alzando una ceja y con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, le causaban gracia sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas de nervios. Iba a hablar, pero antes de que emitiera palabra alguna, Sam lo interrumpió.

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó de la nada, refiriéndose al mp3 que él tenía en su mano.

-¿ah!... me lo mandó mi hermano, es un...

-Si, ya sé que es, me refiero a ¿qué escuchas? ¿qué canción es?

El pelirrojo había olvidado qué era lo que escuchaba, así que puso toda su atención en la canción que estaba exactamente terminando, y quería saber cual era la siguiente para decírselo a Sam... cuando estaba tratando de reconocerla, detuvo la melodía y miró molesto a su amiga...

-¡¡No me cambies el tema!!

-¿yo?- preguntó con un tono sarcástico.

-Contéstame...

-¿cuál tonada es?

-¿qué sucedió después?- insistió.

-¿con qué?

Mientras que Ron suspiraba con desesperación, Sam se enderezó y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, columpiando infantilmente los pies.

-¡con Harry!- automáticamente después de pronunciar ese nombre se calló... en verdad que no lo quería decir, no quería ni mencionarlo, no estaba de humor.

De pronto Samantha saltó desde donde estaba hasta el suelo, e inmediatamente dio otro salto más pequeño hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo...

-¿qué canción dijiste que era?

Para cuando Ron reaccionó, Sam ya se estaba acostando a su lado, le quitó el audífono que tenía colgado del hombro y se acurrucó junto a él.

-¿qué... qué haces Samantha?- Ron tuvo que forzar a su garganta para pasar saliva, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la acción de su amiga. Ella rodeó con sus manos las de su amigo, haciendo un suave contacto, algo agradable para el pelirrojo... pero entonces hizo una leve presión y Ron cayó en la cuenta, ella le había hecho presionar el botón de play...

-no escucho nada- exclamó la ojiazul...- no oigo, no oigo...

-¡ya entendí, ya entendí!, déjame subirle el volumen.

Al principio era una tonada relajada, lo que empezó por agradarle a Sam...

_amiga mía lo sé_

_sólo vives por él que lo sabe también_

_pero el no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca_

_que diga que me ha confesado entre copas_

_que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche_

_que se enloquece con cada botón que_

_te desabrochas pensando en sus manos_

_el no te ve como yo suspirando_

_con tus ojitos abiertos de par en par..._

Sam sentía la sangre agolpársele en la cabeza con violencia, su respiración cada vez más honda y difícil, sus dientes haciéndose presión entre ellos...

Ron se sobresaltó al ver que la rubia se arrebataba el audífono del oído bruscamente y se lo arrojaba al pecho... ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿por qué no podía ser más "sutil"?, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta...

-Sam, ¿a dónde vas?... Sam?... ¡¡Sam!!

-a ningún lado- murmuró irritada.

La chica iba caminando rígidamente, con los puños cerrados, roja de coraje, resoplando molesta...

-¿Sam?- llamó de nuevo el chico.

Ella sólo se limitó a voltear a verlo un segundo, con indiferencia y enojo, pero cuando volvió la vista a la puerta...

-¡¡Harry!!

El chico de los anteojos abrió la puerta de súbito, quedándose pasmado al ver a la persona que buscaba exactamente frente a él; primero observó a Samantha, después a Ron que ya estaba a la orilla de su cama preparado para ir detrás de la ojiazul... y luego la volvió a mirar a ella.

-¿qué haces aquí?... te estuvimos buscando un largo rato...

-¿estuvimos?- repitió en pregunta la rubia.

-... si, si, Draco y yo...

-¿Draco?- preguntó Ron fingiendiendo curiosidad.

Harry le dirigió una mirada indiferente, e incluso algo infantil.

-si, me lo encontré cuando... cuando HUISTE.

-...- ella sólo se limitó a presionar más los puños, ¿cómo que "huiste"?

Ron carraspeó un poco y luego le lanzó una mirada interrogatoria a su amiga, pero ella no contestó.

-me comentó que estabas... ¿asustada o con ganas de llorar?... no recuerdo bien, pero creo que uno de esos dos aspectos...

-nop- sonrió cómicamente su guardiana- eso no es cierto, voy a buscarlo y le diré que no diga mentiras- dirigió la mirada hacia afuera de la habitación, pero a penas movió un pie...

-¿no querías oír música?

El Weasley lanzó su reproductor de música, y Samantha apenas reaccionó para atraparlo en sus manos.

-¿estás seguro?- preguntó mirando de reojo a Ron-... te lo acaba de mandar tu hermano y no quisiera...

-lo sé...- interrumpió el pelirrojo bajando levemente la mirada- pero si no te gusta oír música conmigo...- Ron se alzó de hombros y se volvió a recostar.

-no es eso, tú sabes que no es eso; es sólo que la canción me...

-yo la programé, si ese fue mi pecado, disculpa...

-no, bueno, si, no... ¿cómo que pecado?...

-yo no sabía ni me imaginaba que ibas a escucharla conmigo...

-¿qué canción?- Harry levantó un poco la voz al sentirse completamente ignorado por ambos chicos.

Sam lo miró unos segundos, sin siquiera decir una palabra, después pareció reaccionar y tomó la perilla, saliendo rápidamente y azotando la puerta tras de ella.

- - - - - - - -

-tontos- refunfuñó enojada mientras se colocaba los audífonos- son unos... unos... unos niños tan... - gruñó por no poder ofender a sus amigos- ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?- chilló para sí misma y luego, como para aplacar unos momentos sus pensamientos, se colocó los audífonos en los oídos, definitivamente no iba a terminar de escuchar la canción por la cual había huido de ese lugar. Siguió buscando alguna buena canción que trajera grabada. Probó varias pero ninguna se acercaba al tono que ella quería oír.

_Bajo la lluvia el sol, y nunca me sentí mejor_

_No sé que hiciste tú que el mundo de color cambió_

_Y es que tú apareciste así_

_Y sin saber, te has metido en mí..._

-genial- reprochaba al no encontrar algo que no le recordara a Ron.

Pasó una media hora buscando, hasta que encontró una cadena de rolas que le gustaron... como toda maga adolescente normal... Rammstein...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-dámelo Draco, dámelo si no quieres que..._

_-¿qué piensas hacerme?_

_-Malfoy más vale que me lo entregues sino quieres que..._

_-¿es una amenaza?_

_-Draco, mejor dáselo, no sé ni siquiera para que lo quieres..._

_-tú cállate Esbeidy... no abras la boca..._

Sam se detuvo un momento, pensó que quizás se había imaginado oír una discusión, pues a pesar de que no tenía el volumen nada alto, no alcanzaba a oír todo. Estaba justo para doblar una esquina, se retiró los audífonos y puso atención... pero nada... se alzó de hombros, y cuando estaba por volver a colocarse los audífonos... un golpe sordo se escuchó a corta distancia de ella, y seguido a este, una leve vibración en el suelo...

-¿para que... lo quieres... Malfoy?- parecía la agitada voz de Ron, con algunos quejidos de por medio.

-es importante para mí...- respondió la voz ya conocida de Draco.

-¿por qué?- interrogó... ¿Harry?

Se asomó un poco, sólo quería saber qué pasaba, quizás tenía que defender a sus protegidos, o reírse del rubio.

A punto estuvo de lanzar un conjuro en contra del peliplateado, Harry ayudaba a levantarse del suelo al pelirrojo, y Draco se encontraba recargado en la pared, agitando su mano y sobándola de vez en vez, tuvo que conformarse con apretar todo lo que pudo los puños.

-porque es de la familia de Sam, idiota, por qué más?

-¿de Sam?- preguntó el de anteojos.

-claro, según el sobre, es de Fiora Merlín.

-¿de quién?- la voz de Harry pareció completamente confundida.

¿De quién? La misma pregunta pasmo a Sam... ¿cómo demonios había conseguido eso...?

-¿y tú por qué lo quieres, Weasley?- preguntó después de unos momentos el rubio.

Ambos, tanto Samantha como Ron, retuvieron la respiración, él por su lado no podía delatar nada de lo que su amiga le había confesado anteriormente; y ella por su cuenta no sabía que podía pasar si cualquiera se enteraba de... de eso que le había contado a su amigo...

El pelirrojo se sobó la quijada, y luego adoptó un semblante prepotente...

-¿yo?, pues porque es de la familia de Sam, idiota, ¿por qué más?

Esa sencilla contestación, provocó una cadena de reacciones en todos los presentes: Draco avanzó hacia los otros dos con la intensión de levantar los puños, pero fue sujetado del brazo por Esbeidy, esto provocó que Ron también diera unos pasos, tratando de responder a la agresión del Malfoy, pero su intento también se vio frustrado por la intervención de Harry, mientras por otro lado, Sam estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite al ver al peliplateado amenazante hacia sus amigos.

-acércate Malfoy, no te tengo miedo...- retaba el pelirrojo.

-pues dile a tu amiguito que se aparte para que te pueda partir la cara... para que me vuelvas a arremedar- el rubio se jaloneaba de los agarres de su guardiana.

-Ron, tranquilízate- el chico de los anteojos se paró frente a su amigo, mirándole directamente a los ojos- tranquilízate y dime ¿quién es Fiora Merlín?

-¿qué, acaso no lo sabes Potter?- la voz ahora burlona del chico de Slytterin irritó al pelinegro.

-no te metas Malfoy.

-entonces no lo sabes... ¿eh?

-cierra la boca imbécil!- exclamó el pelirrojo al notar que Draco si sabía de lo que hablaba, y no iba a poder evitar que Harry no se enterase. Pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, su amigo lo miró con una rara mezcla de emociones, era sorpresa con confusión y un poco de coraje.

-entonces... tú sabes de lo que él habla?... ¿qué es lo que sabes de la familia de Sam?

-nadie sabe nada de mí, NADIE- la voz de la guardiana de Potter los sorprendió demasiado a todos- ni siquiera yo misma.

-¿Sam?- corearon sus amigos en tonos diferentes.

-¿por qué no le dices a tu protegido qué es lo que escondes de tu denigrante familia?- burló con su tono la protectora de Draco.

-cierra la boca!- gritó el peliplateado de nuevo a su "guardiana"- te he dicho un millón de veces que no te metas en lo que no te importa...

Pero antes de que el rubio terminara de dirigirse hacia la chica, esta misma fue tacleada por la guardiana de Harry. Ambas cayeron de golpe contra el suelo, y Sam presionó su codo sobre la garganta de la otra chica, murmurándole toda clase de amenazas entre dientes, y con un tono violento de rojo debido al coraje que en esos momentos le fluía.

-no vuelvas a hablar nunca más así de MI familia... porque sino...- murmuró más por lo bajo.

-¿sino... qué?...- retó ya casi sin aire la otra chica.

-... porque sino... juro por el honor de mi ancestro más poderoso que te lanzaré un conjuro para que...

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco frustrado al darse cuenta de que todos sabía el tema del que se trataba, estaba comenzando a sentirse por completo un cero a la izquierda. Así que al notar como su protectora estaba atacando a otra chica, decidió que lo más prudente sería separarlas... se encaminó hacia ellas y la abrazó por la cintura para levantarle del suelo, la sostuvo mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba incoherencias, la otra se incorporó rápidamente y corrió con su protegido.

-suéltame, déjame, bájame, deja que le parta todo su árbol genealógico...- no paraba de moverse y retorcerse para ser liberada o al menos para ser regresada hacia el piso.

-más te vale que la sueltes, Harry- exclamó con temor la chica detrás del rubio- su familia terminó con la tuya, ese es su destino, no hagas que se adelante y lo haga ahora...

Al momento de pronunciadas esas palabras, todos callaron, todos los presentes quedaron en silencio, olvidando incluso respirar, sorprendidos y ensimismados en las palabras anteriormente dichas. Harry dejó de ejercer mucha fuerza sobre la rubia, pero aquella ni lo notó, sólo quedó mirando hacia un punto indistinto por sobre el hombro de su protegido.

Hasta que por fin alguien se movió, por fin alguien reaccionaba... Draco.

-vaya- la joven detrás suyo dio un respingo al sentir el silencio roto por aquel chico- me sorprende que te sorprendas... Potter; en verdad no puedo creer que no lo supieras, pero bueno...- alzó un brazo hacia su guardiana, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos por reflejo, pero sorprendida porque el acto era para abrazarla, de que la _"recompensara"_- bien hecho, niña...

Los tres amigos observaron en total silencio como el chico de Slytterin llevaba por los hombros a su guardiana, mientras miraba de reojo al trío, y decía silenciosamente totalmente dirigido a la rubia, un "..._sino era por las buenas, era por las malas..."_

-bájame...- susurró aun Samantha.

-¿qué? ¿por qué?- preguntó casi por instinto y aun aturdido el chico de los anteojos.

-que me bajes...- exclamó estirándose un poco d.

-bájala ya- contribuyó cabizbajo el pelirrojo, avergonzado de no haber podido ayudar a su amiga.

-¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar Harry ignorando un poco a su amigo.

-porque no me gusta que prefirieras defenderla...

-no la defendí a ella- frunció el ceño y la bajó a piso aun sin soltarla.

-¿entonces sólo me ¿abrazaste?

-si...

-entonces suéltame...

-¿y ahora por qué?

-porque no me gusta que me tengan lástima...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, no me maten, pero eso es todo... no, no es cierto, sólo queda un capítulo, pero ya es el último, y es para ver con quien se queda Sam, qué pasa con ellos. AH!!! Y LAS CANCIONES NO SON MÍAS, sólo las tomé prestadas para inmiscuirlas entre mi historia.


End file.
